The Future Life of Brittany and Santana
by binghamwriter
Summary: Santana and Brittany are married and have two kids, the 17 year old twins Leigh and Milo. Follow Santana and Brittany in their journey of motherhood. Follow Leigh and Milo in their journey of being a teen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Lopez-Pierce family

**Leigh's POV**

"I'm sorry principal Jonston, I want you to know that this isn't going to happen again. Isn't that right Leigh?" My mom said, looking at me with a stern look.

I just rolled my eyes at her. I was at the principal office for the fourth time this week.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"Well, since it's the fourth time this week, I want you to go home for the rest of the day. I'll see you on monday, and don't you dare to make a habit of this miss Lopez-Pierce."

"Yes, principal Jonston. We're very sorry." My other mom said, while we all stood up.

"I'll hope not to see you again mrs. and mrs. Lopez-Pierce. Only when it's about good things."

I already walked out of the office. I saw my twin brother standing outside. He had the same stern look on his face as ma.

"Principal? Again?" He started.

"So what saint? It wasn't my fault."

"It's always your fault."

"You don't even know what I did."

"Yeah, I do. You fought with Abigail Knoxville because she made fun of our moms."

"So you do know what I did."

"You have to stop this, Leigh. It's not cool."

"What do you know about cool, loser? You can't even get a date."

Our moms walked out of the office. I saw people staring. You would believe after all these years, people wouldn't be looking anymore. When I was younger, I always thought people were looking because we were a beautiful family. Now I know it's because my moms are gay. And in Ohio that's still a taboo.

"Okay Leigh, get your stuff. Milo, go back to class. We'll see you when you get home." Ma said, pushing me in the direction of my locker.

"Okay ma."

"Saint Loser."

"Leigh." Mom warned, also pushing me in the direction of my locker.

When I walked to my locker, I saw Abigail Knoxville. I smirked at her. She only looked down at her feet. Yep, I still got it. I arrived at my locker and started to get my homew-, haha, I couldn't even say it.

"You know you can't go to Grace Preston's party tonight right?" Mom said.

"What? Why not? I've been looking forward to it all year." I whined.

"You've got to be kidding, right? After been sent to the principal 4 times in a week? In the second week of school?" Ma said.

"Still, I get punished enough with living under a roof with Saint Milo."

"Leigh." Mom warned again.

"Just let me go to this one and I'll be good for the rest of the school year."

"Brittany, do you have a deja vu? Because I think I heard that somewhere before. Oh yeah, last week."

"Leigh, we know you're not going to keep your promise. So, you can't go tonight." Mom said.

"But I've been looking forward to it since the day I got invited, you know that."

"Yes, we do know that. That's why you can't go." Ma said.

"Oh my god, only because I got back at someone who totally made fun of you guys." I muttered.

"Wait, she made fun of us? What did she say?" Mom asked.

"I don't want to say."

"Spill it Leigh."

"She said that you guys were dykes, lesbian whores who only got Milo and me to get attention."

My moms looked at each other.

"Still, you hadn't had the right to fight with her. Come on, let's go home."

xxx

"Milo, Leigh! We're going! See you tonight!" I heard one of my moms yell upstairs.

Wait. They're going away? Why did I not know this? I thought they would know me better than now. So, with them away, I'm going to Grace Preston's party.

While I was doing my hair and make-up Milo was suddenly in my room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm getting ready for Grace Preston's party."

"But you're grounded."

"So? They aren't here to keep a eye on me. Did they say when they come back?"

"Around twelve. They said that."

"Really? Maybe I should start listening when they talk and not lecturing me."

"But you can't go."

"Yes I can. I come back before twelve and they wouldn't even know that I was away."

"Fine whatever. But if mom and ma come back before you here, I'm not going to lie about where you are."

"Whatever Saint Loser. Maybe you should come too. I know Chloe is going to be there."

I saw my brother turning red. Ever since preschool he had a crush on this girl Chloe.

"No, I'm not going."

Outside a car honked the horn.

"See you later pussy!"

xxx

I was having a really great time. Maybe because I had some alcohol. Alright, more than some. I was drunk. But this was the best party I ever been to. And to make the evening complete, I saw him standing, looking at me.

_John Evans_.

I knew him ever since we were young. Our moms are best friends. He has the same hazel eyes as Quinn and looks like Sam without the mouth. He was my first with everything. First hand hold, first kiss, first smoke, first drink, first time drunk and first sex. The only first he wasn't was my first boyfriend. I did asked him though, only he didn't wanted to, because he was afraid it would ruin our friendship. And like I said before, I kinda lost my virginity to him. And he his to me. It wasn't a long time ago, about 3 months ago, just when summer started. We had a end of school year/beginning of summer party at a guy named Jackson's house. A week later I asked him to be my boyfriend and he denied me. Since then I tried to avoid him as much as possible, which is hard since my moms and his parents are good friends.

Crap, he's walking towards me.

"Hi there pretty lady." He said in my ear.

"Hi John." I smiled at him, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Lets dance together." He said, getting behind me.

We started dancing at the beat of the music. He had his hands on my hips and started grinding against me. Not that I minded. It was either him or those creepy guys who try to put their hands in your pants. After 3 dance numbers, a slow number came. John turned me around, smiled at me and swayed us to the slow beat of the music. I put my arms around his neck and closed my eyes. It felt nice being close with him again. Suddenly I felt something on my lips, something light. When I opened my eyes, all I saw was John's eyes. I realized that his lips were on my lips and pushed him hard away. He looked at me, confused.

"You know I have feelings for you. You can't just kiss me and play with my feelings, John. That's not right."

"I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong. You can't kiss me or slow dance or grind against me again, unless you want to be with me."

And I stormed off. I know it's stupid, but I was crying. Why? Because I love him so much and he is just playing with my feelings. I didn't feel like to be at the party anymore, so I decided to walk back home. While I put on my coat, I already took out a cigar from my pocket that I stole a couple weeks ago from my ma. Sometimes my ma smokes cigars and I can't help it that I like the smell of those. And even liked it better when I started smoking one. My moms don't know I smoke, but I think they know something is up since my ma asked where all her cigars were.

_"Brittany, have you took some of my cigars?" Ma asked at the diner table to mom._

_"No, why would I do that?" Mom asked back._

_I felt a little uncomfortable since I knew where those cigars are. In my room under my bed in a locked box._

_"It's just that I've been missing some lately and I know how much you hate it that I smoke them."_

_"Maybe Leigh knows where they are." Milo said, smirking at me. He knows I smoke and steal them from ma._

_Suddenly all eyes are at me. I had to remind myself to shave some of Milo's hair while he's asleep tonight._

_"Uhm…No, I don't know where they are. Why would I know that?" I asked nervously. _

_"You know, Milo has a point. You do smell like smoke lately." Ma said, narrowing her eyes at me._

_"That's because Grace smokes and I feel bad for her to stand alone outside, so I keep her company."_

_"Oh well. So Milo, what are you doing in Glee nowadays?"_

I lighted up the cigar and stepped outside. The smoke in my lungs calming me. But it doesn't stop the pain in my heart. I started walking to my house. Luckily Grace doesn't live very far away and since it's Lima nothing scary would happen. While I was smoking, I was thinking about my life that I have know. I've been sent to the principal four times this week. I really need to change my attitude. But I can't help it. You can't talk crap about my family and thinking you can get away with it. My moms aren't really happy about me these last couple of months either. Whenever other people start asking about Milo, they're eyes always fill with pride when they're talking about him. "He's getting such good grades, he's thinking about going to Brown. He is a really good singer." Blah, blah, blah and blah. But whenever people start asking about me, they're eyes fill with a bit disappointment and sadness when they're talking about me. "She just being her regular self. Misbehaving, doesn't listen, making up her own rules, pulling straight D's." They never talk about what college I want to go to or how good my soccer or softball team is going and how I am the captain of both teams. To be honest it breaks my heart. Just because I'm not behaving very well at school, doesn't mean I'm not a good student. I'm doing my very best to study but it's going slow because I'm dyslectic. I was actually thinking about going to Georgetown College to study to become a nurse. I especially chose Georgetown because that was in the south of Texas, very far away from Ohio, very far away from Lima, very far away from my family. I want my moms to be proud on me and talk with pride next time somebody asks them about me. But they don't show any interest in my future, only in Milo's, because they think I don't want to study further after high school. I know what you're thinking. Crappy parents. I already applied to Georgetown and tomorrow I get a letter that tells me I got in or not. I haven't even told my moms. You know what, screw them.

Just when I'm approaching the house, I saw my moms getting out the car. I sighed loudly because there was no way I could avoid them. So I walked up the drive way, still angry about what I just had been thinking about. When they saw it was me walking up, I saw my moms angry faces. I couldn't help but return it.

"Where have you been young lady?" Ma asked angry.

"Why do you care?" I spat back to her.

"Because you were grounded. And what is that in your mouth?"

Crap, forgot to throw away my cigar.

"It's a cigar, what are you blind?"

"You don't talk to your mother like that." Mom said with a soft but angry voice.

"Whatever."

I threw the cigar away and walked into the house. Ignoring the calls from my mom, I went to my room and locked the door. I changed into my pj's and set the alarm for 8 am. Because that's when my letter from Georgetown arrived.

xxx

The next morning I woke up with a light headache. I almost threw the alarm out my window, when I realized why I set the alarm. I quickly jumped out of my bed, put on sweatpants and a hoodie over my pj's, unlocked the door and ran outside my room, down the stairs and out the front door to the mailbox. I opened it and saw several envelops. I grabbed them and looked through them. Bill, bill, bill, a letter from abuela, Georgetown, bill. Hey! Georgetown. I ran inside, put the bills on the diner table and ripped open the Georgetown envelope.

**Dear miss Lopez-Pierce,**

**We looked at your grades and we are very impressed about your grades for biology. **

**However, we are more concerned about the other grades. **

**We see that you're have a lot of D's except biology.**

**So we are unfortunately to inform you that you didn't get in Georgetown College in Texas.**

**We are very sorry.**

**Greetings,**

**Principal of Georgetown College**

**Michael Olafinson.**

My eyes started to tear. I really wanted to go to Georgetown and become a nurse. But since my grades aren't that good, I don't get anywhere in. I mean, this is it. My moms were right. I don't get to study further after high school. I started to cry softly.

"What's wrong Leigh?"

I turned around and saw ma looking at me. I quickly put the letter in my pocket.

"Nothing, I just bumped my foot against the table while I was getting the mail inside."

"Why are **you **getting the mail on a saturday at 8 am?"

"Because I couldn't sleep alright? Jeez, can't I do something without having a motive?" I rolled my eyes and walked past her. She grabbed my arm and hold on tightly. Mom also just walked in, standing in the doorway, blocking it.

"What's really going on Leigh?" Ma asked, her voice much softer.

I looked at her and then at mom. I didn't want to tell them because I don't want them to see me as a failure. Telling them means proving them right. But I couldn't hold it in longer because my heart was broken in so many pieces that it was almost like breadcrums.

"I applied to Georgetown College in Texas to become a nurse but I didn't get in alright? There, now I'm even more a failure than I already was in your eyes."

I ripped my arm out of my mother's grip, almost pushing my other mother to the ground to get past her and ran up to my room and locking my door. Then the tears came. The tears that were stuck for the past 3 months. John, my parents, high school, Georgetown. My whole world was falling apart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2; What did we do?

**Santana's POV**

"_There, now I'm even more a failure than I already was in your eyes."_

I watch how Leigh ripped her arm out of my grip, almost pushing Brittany to the ground and running up the stairs. I was silent while her words were repeating in my head.

_"There, now I'm even more a failure than I already was in your eyes."_

"What did just happened?" Brittany asked sitting at the diner table. I mirrored her actions.

"I think Leigh applied to a college without telling us but didn't get in. And she said that she was more of a failure than she was in our eyes." I said, trying to understand.

"But I never thought Leigh was a failure. Why would she think that?" Brittany asked.

Then it all made sense to me.

"Because we never talked college or universities with her, only with Milo. We never asked her what she wanted to do after high school, only Milo. We never ask about her good days at school. We never praise her if she comes home with a B. Oh God, why is this only making sense to me now?" I put my head in my hands.

"She thinks we're putting Milo before her." Brittany said, finishing my thought.

"Isn't Georgetown like in Texas or something? Is that why she wants to go there because she wants to get away from us?" I mumbled to myself.

I suddenly feel like a really bad parent. I should have notice this before. We only praise Milo with good grades.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

"No Britt, I'm not. I feel like a really really bad parent. But I thought she didn't want to go college. Because of her grades and her attitude."

"Neither of us thought she would wanted to go to a college."

"Yeah, but we didn't even asked her if she wanted to go. I'm going to talk to her."

"We're going to talk together with her."

Brittany and I walked out of the kitchen to the stairs. Once we were at Leigh's room, we knocked. No response. I tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Leigh, please come out. We want to talk to you." Brittany said.

"GO AWAY!" Leigh yelled

"Honey, we just want to talk. Just open the door." I tried.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Leigh yelled again.

I sighed. The guilt is eating me. Why haven't I talked to her about college? I'm her mother. No matter what I expect from her, I should always believe in her. When the door opened, I looked right in her eyes. They were red from the crying she must been doing.

"I'm sorry. My heart is just broken right now. If there still is a heart." She said, walking out of her room.

Milo's door also opened and he stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked.

I suddenly got a idea.

"Why don't we all go eat breakfast and talk about the future?" I asked.

"I think that's a great idea, Santana. Come on kids, let's go." Brittany said.

Milo and Leigh were already walking down the stairs. I was about to, when Brittany grabbed my wrist and turned me to her. She softly put her lips on me. After all these years, my knees still got weak whenever she kissed me.

"You're a good parent. We're going to talk about it with Leigh and Milo and everything is going to be okay." She said before she put her lips on me again.

She always knew what to say to me. I love her so much.

When I walked into the kitchen, Milo was eating breakfast and Leigh was just staring at her food. I sighed and took a seat next to Leigh while Brittany took a seat next to Milo.

"Okay, so let's talk. Like a family. What do you guys want to be when you're out of high school?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I want to be a nurse." Leigh muttered.

"I want to do something in theater. I like singing, acting and dancing." Milo said, returning Brittany's smile.

"Gay." I heard Leigh muttering.

I just shook my head. Apparently she was turning into her old self again.

"But we wanted to talk about it with you two because Leigh is still a virgin-" I started saying.

Milo began laughing.

"Yeah right, Leigh isn't a virgin." He said.

I saw how Leigh eyes widen at him. Brittany just had a confused look while I just understood what he said. WAIT, WHAT?

"Oh, you meant at talking about the future. Oh okay. AU!" Milo said, while rubbing his leg.

"Okay, moving on. Leigh, have you found other schools than Georgetown?" Brittany asked, completely ignoring what just happened.

xxx

"I still don't understand Britt. Do you think Milo meant it?" I asked, later that night.

"I don't know. They're twins, they hadn't kept a secret from each other since they were little annoying kids. Well, only Leigh then."

"But why would she have sex? She's too young!"

"No she's not. She's seventeen years old. When we were seventeen, we were hooking up with people and each other."

"Who could it be? How many? Does she do it safe? She doesn't have a boyfriend, not that I know of. Maybe she was-"

"San, just calm down. If you want to know all those things, then go ask her."

"Uhm, no thank you. You know how embarrassing it is when your mother asks you about sex."

"Well if you want to know a answer, you have to ask." Brittany said.

"Fine, i'll go ask her."

I walked out of our room and went to Leigh's room. I heard a John Mayer song playing. Leigh was a huge John Mayer fan, even though he is now old as crap. I knocked loud enough for her to hear.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and saw Leigh on her laptop, looking concentrated. She looked up to me and smiled. All I saw was my little girl at the age of 2 smiling after she got a lollypop for being good a whole week.

"Hi ma. What's up?" Leigh asked turning all her attention to me as I sat on her bed.

"I want to ask you something, but you don't have to answer me if don't feel comfortable." I said.

"Okay ma, you're kind of freaking me out."

"Did Milo tell the truth about you being no…virgin any more?" I asked, having a hard time saying virgin.

Leigh only looked at me. I saw some panic in her eyes. But she remained quiet.

"I don't know when it happened, but I don't remember you having a boyfriend. Or maybe you never said you had a boyfriend. You didn't get pressured to do it, did you? Because I will find that boy and go all Lima Heights on his ass!"

"No, no, god no! No, I didn't get pressured. And I didn't had a boyfriend at the time…"

"Then, why did you do it? It's more nice to do it with someone you're in love with than it's just sex."

"It wasn't just sex. I had feelings for him at the time. After I asked him if he wanted to be my boyfriend. He didn't want to."

"So for him it was just sex."

"I don't think so. I think he regrets that he isn't my boyfriend. He's right now playing with my feelings. Sending lovely texts, giving me gifts and flowers, sending lyrics from love songs."

"Who is it?"

Leigh looked at me for a while.

"I don't want to say."

"Why not? It's not like I'm going to beat him up or something."

"It's just weird. You know him."

"I know him? How the hell do I know a horny 17-year old?"

"I just don't want to say, alright? It would make it weird for us if you knew."

"Okay. I'm just worried about you." I said to her, my voice going soft.

"I know."

"And you guys did it safe?"

"Yeah, he used a condom and I'm on the pill remember?"

"Okay sweetheart. Whenever you have a problem, I want to let you know you can always come talk to me."

"I know ma."

"I love you, Leigh. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I love you too ma."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Flashbacks

**Brittany's POV**

I realized I'm getting old. I can't help it. I see how my son and daughter get older, have boyfriends and girlfriends and having sex. When I heard Leigh already had sex, I felt like I was 60 or something. Which is insane, because I'm only 41. Every time I look at Leigh or Milo, I see my cute little children at the age of 2 or 4 or 6. They were so different then. They used the love each other, now they only hate each other. Milo was a very quiet kid. Leigh on the other hand was very very excited about everything. All day she was jumping around, bouncing on her chair, all put together she never stayed still. Milo used to cry a lot when he was a baby. Leigh only laughed. All the time. Milo was always a good kid. Leigh got always in trouble because she was so excited about everything. Well I guess that never changed, even though the reason she gets in trouble is different. Give her a little sugar and she was running around the house, jumping more around, bouncing more on her chair. And we found out when she got a candy at school.

_It was end of the school day and I was standing on the playground of the elementary school where Milo and Leigh went to. The bell rang and children came running out of the building to their parents. It was then when I saw a little girl with a owl hat running to me. _

_"Mommy!" Leigh screamed._

_I smiled and saw she was dragging Milo behind her. He looked very scared of her._

_"Hey LA, hey Miles. Did you have a great day?" I asked as I took Milo from Leigh's grip and hold his hand. We started walking home which wasn't very far from the school, Leigh bouncing and jumping in front of us._

_"I HAD THE BEST DAY! MS PETERSON TAUGHT US THE ALPHABET! AND EVERY TIME SOMEONE GOT IT RIGHT, THEY GOT CANDY! CANDY MOMMY! I LOVE CANDY SO MUCH!" Leigh screamed._

_"Leigh, you don't have to scream. I'm right next to you." I said with a smile. She was just so bubbly._

_"What about you Miles? Did you had a good day?" I asked, looking at my son._

_"No." He said quiet._

_"Why not sweetheart?" I asked with a frown._

_"Leigh stole my candy." He said, almost crying._

_"Leigh-Ann! You don't steal from your brother!" I said strict, looking at my daughter again_. _She just smirked at me. Typical Santana smirk._

_"That's okay mommy! I didn't steal only from Milly."_

_"From who did you steal more?"_

_"The whole class. Look! I HAVE ALL THE CANDY IN MY BAG!" Leigh said, opening her bag. All I saw was pink because there was so much candy in that bag. Wait a minute…_

_"Leigh, you don't have so many children in your class. Did you steal from the teacher?"_

_"I WASN'T THE ONLY ONE! JOHN HELPED ME!" Leigh screamed again with a frown. Then she smiled and started jumping again._

_"And how many did you already had?" _

_"Uhm..twelve? YES I HAD TWELVE!" _

_Oh no. Leigh already gets excited from sugar after a little piece of candy, never mind twelve whole pieces. This is gonna be a long day._

_xxx_

_Later that day, I started cooking dinner. But I was so exhausted. Leigh had been running around in the house since we got home. She knocked Milo over a couple of times, so Milo got upset. After a while I let Leigh play outside in the garden. She was running around, laughing, kicking a soccer ball. Then neighbors came complaining that something that sounded like a little girl was very loud and that their baby couldn't sleep. I went outside to get Leigh inside and went after her. She thought it was a funny game so she kept running around so I couldn't grab her. After a while I gave up and said to her to be quiet. When I began cooking dinner, she was still outside quieter but running around more. When I heard the front door and heard Santana come in the kitchen I couldn't help but hug her and say thank you over and over again._

_"Sweetheart, why are you saying thank you?" Santana said, pulling away._

_"Your daughter had like million pieces of candy, so she has a lot of sugar in her. I put her in the garden two hours ago and she is still running around! How much energy can that child have?" I said._

_I saw how Santana looked outside to see Leigh running still kicking a soccer ball. She just chuckled. _

_"I'm sure you're a little overreacting. Then why do you give her so much candy?"_

_"I didn't! It's that stupid school and her actions! She stole all that candy and look!" I grabbed her bag and showed the inside to Santana._

_"She stole more and sneaked them in her bag! If she is not your child then I don't know!"_

_"Calm down Britt. Listen, why don't you take Milo for the rest of the night and I'll take Leigh. I'm pretty sure Milo is quiet. I'll take care of Leigh, don't worry." She said, kissing my cheek. _

_"Okay. Will you get Leigh inside? Dinner is ready." I said, more exhausted now that I know I won't have to take care of Leigh. I mean I love my daughter to death, but I spend one more minute with her I'm going to kill myself._

_"Okay sweetie. Be right back." She kissed me softly on the lips before going out to the garden._

_I think it took her almost 30 minutes before she got Leigh inside. When my two girls came inside, Leigh was screaming._

_"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO INSIDE. I WANT TO PLAY WITH THE BALL OUTSIDE! AND I WAN'T TO KEEP MY HAT ON! I LOVE OWLS!" _

_Santana put Leigh on her seat, but she wanted to get off._

_"Leigh-Ann! Listen to me! If you get off that chair one more time, you have to go to bed right after dinner!" Santana said strict, looking in her eyes._

_"BUT I WANT TO PLAY OUTSIDE!" Leigh was already bouncing on her chair._

_"After you ate dinner you can. Now seat and stay seated!"_

_Dinner went rough. Leigh didn't get off her chair but was very bouncy in her seat and it drove me crazy._

_"Santana, I don't care if she ate or not, but PLEASE take her outside!"_

_Santana listened to me and took Leigh out again. I heard Leigh laughing loudly again. Screw the neighbors, I need some rest too. _

_After 3 hours, Leigh and Milo were sleeping like angels. Well, only Milo. Leigh is just the spawn of Satan. My lovely wife just carried me to bed and I was out in a heartbeat when my head hit the pillow. _

_xxx_

That was a exhausting day. We told the teacher to never give Leigh candy again and if she was handing candy out, she should keep an eye on Leigh. When Milo and Leigh were sixteen, we had a similar situation. Only thing that hasn't changed is that she got in trouble. I still feel guilty

_"Where the hell is she? It's an hour past her curfew! When I see that kid..." Santana said, pacing around in the living room._

_"Santana, just calm down." _

_"No Britt I won't calm down. For all we know, she could been kidnapped or lying in a field somewhere dead!"_

_Then we heard the front door open and saw Leigh coming inside the living room. She smelled horrible and I stood on the other side of the room._

_"Oh, hi guys…" She said, giggling._

_"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG LADY! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WHERE YOU WENT? AND WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?" Santana yelled in her face._

_In all the years I know Santana I never saw her that mad. This isn't going to be good, since Leigh is like a copy of Santana with her attitude._

_"I had it on still. Chill woman." Leigh rolled her eyes at Santana. Bad move…_

_"EXCUSE ME? DON'T YOU DARE TO ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!" _

_I saw Leigh smirking and rolled her eyes again._

_"THAT IS IT! SINCE A COUPLE OF WEEKS AGO, YOUR ATTITUDE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT HORRIBLE! TALKING BACK, CURSING AT US, COMING HOME DRUNK AND HIGH AND AFTER CURFEW! BUT YOU JUST HIT THE LIMIT!" _

_I saw how rudely Santana grabbed Leigh by her arm and dragged her to her room. I was so in shock, all I could do was follow them and watch. Santana threw Leigh to the ground and grabbed a bag out of her closet. She started putting clothes in it. _

_"SAN! What are you doing?" I yelled._

_Santana threw the bag at Leigh, who was still on the ground. Then she pointed to the door._

_"Get out." _

_I saw how Leigh's eyes went wide._

_"What?" Leigh asked._

_"Get out."_

_"Get out? Get out of where?"_

_"Out of this house!" Santana started to yell again._

_"Where am I supposed to go?" _

_"I don't care, as long as you're not here."_

_"Wait a minute Santana! You can't kick her out! She's our daughter!" I yelled at Santana._

_"No, she isn't our daughter because our daughter know better than this! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Santana pushed Leigh again. Leigh stumbled a bit._

_"STOP PUSHING ME BITCH!" Leigh pushed Santana back, anger written over her face._

_Santana gave Leigh a slap in her face and pushed her again._

_"GET THE HELL OUT!" Santana screamed again, slapping Leigh more in her face_

_"FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'LL GO! EVERYTHING IS BETTER THAN BEING WITH YOU STUPID BITCH!" Leigh pushed Santana then grabbed her bag and left._

_xxx_

_"San, it's been four days!" I yelled at my wife._

_"I'm sorry! I lost control over the situation. I didn't think that she would be gone for four days!"_

_"Oh boy, If something happened to her, I'm gonna-" I got interrupted by the phone. Please God, let is be Leigh. I grabbed the phone._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello Brittany, it's Quinn. Why do I have your daughter in my son's old tree house and the right side of her face blue?" _

_"Oh thank God! You found her!"_

_"Found her?"_

_"Yeah, Santana threw her out four days ago. We hadn't heard from her since then."_

_"Santana threw her out? Oh my God! What happened?"_

_"Why don't you bring Leigh here and I'll explain."_

_"Okay, we're on our way!" Quinn hung up._

_I looked at Santana with a relieved expression on my face._

_"Quinn found her. They're on their way now."_

_"Britt, I'm so sorry."_

_"Just, don't talk to me."_

_After 10 minutes, Leigh and Quinn were at the front door. As soon as I saw Leigh, I saw that the right side of her face was blue from the slapping Santana had done. I pulled her into her hug._

_"Sweetheart!" was all I could say._

_I led Quinn and Leigh to the living room where Santana was standing._

_"Leigh, I'm so so so so sorry baby."_

_"Mommy…" Leigh's voice broke and Santana pulled her also in a hug. _

For the rest of that day, they never let go of each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; A night out

**Milo's POV**

Once a month we have a family dinner on Saturday. Today was a family dinner. As I was getting dressed, I couldn't help but think what happened a couple of days ago.

_"Hey Milo." I turned around where the voice came from._

_It was Chloe. I had a crush on this girl since elementary school. Sure, sometimes we hook up (only to kiss) but she says it means nothing to her._

_"Hi beautiful." I said and saw that her cheeks went red._

_"I wanted to ask if you have anything on Saturday?"_

_"Well, I have my monthly family dinner. Why?"_

_"Oh. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over to my house for a movie and for some cuddling?" She has that look in her eyes. Oh my god…_

_"Oh. OH! Uhm…well I can't really disappoint my moms and Leigh. We have to go. We don't really have a choice. But what if I come afterwards to you?"_

_"Sure. Make sure to bring…protection." She whispered that last part in my ear and walked away after winking and smiling._

_"Oh my god."_

I know why she asked to bring protection. But I don't really want to do it. I mean everybody does, even me! But I want it to be special for her. And for me. Not just hooking up. I need advice. Who to go? Ma? No, she'll just freak out. Mom? No, she'll just start talking about it and that I should respect her blah blah. Well, that only leaves Leigh. Yeah, I can talk to her. She was also the one who gave me some porn.

_"Miles, you got a minute?" Leigh said, poking her head around my bedroom door._

_"Sure, what's up?"_

_"I got something you might like." Leigh said, walking in with a box and closing the door behind her._

_I stood up and waked over where she put the box on my bed. She opened the box and my eyes went wide._

_"Where did you get that?"_

_"I was looking for my wallet in ma and mom's closet when I found this box full of porn videos and porn magazines. I thought maybe you want some?"_

_"NO! I do NOT want porn!"_

_"SHHHH! They can hear us!" Leigh slapped me on the shoulder._

_"Leigh, maybe you should take it back."_

_"Hell no! I'm going to sell this! You sure you don't want some? Because your my other half, I'm giving them for free. Maybe you want some porn videos? They have all kind! Lesbian, straight, gay, MILFs. Or some Playboy's?"_

_She held up a Playboy._

_"Come on, I know you want one! Look, just take these. If you don't like them, you can give them back."_

I never returned them. We fight a lot, but I can always go to her. She's my other half. No matter how annoying she can be, I will always have her back. And I know she has mine too. I love her and she loves me although she won't admit it.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in!"

I pocked my head around the door and I saw she was doing her hair.

"Leigh, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?"

I closed the door and went to sit on her bed.

"I need some advice."

"About what? Because I'm kind of busy right now." She said, still doing her hair and looking in the mirror.

"About sex."

I saw how she stopped with what she was doing and turned to me. She smirked.

"Wow. Look at little Milly growing up. When?"

"Tonight after the dinner."

"What? Tonight? Boy, you're kinda late for advice. I can't just give you advice in 10 minutes."

"I know. But it's our first time and I want it to make special. What do I do?"

"If you want to do it special, you're also kind of late. Just go on with it, lose that v-card. With who?"

"Chloe."

"Well, I think it's special enough for her."

"Why?"

"Because she is also a virgin. Believe me, no girl just gives away her v-card."

"But you lost yours."

"Exactly."

"To who?"

"That is none of your business. It's bad enough that you know. Anyway, you might need this."

She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed a box from her drawer.

"You have a box of condoms?" I asked.

"Wait, and you don't? Who is the guy here?" Leigh asked, still holding the box.

"No I don't. This is just weird."

"Mom bought it for me like a week ago, when she found out I already did it. She said that a modern girl should be prepared if the guy hasn't got a condom. Now here." She grabbed a condom from the box and handed one to me.

"No, I don't want it."

"What? Are you saying you want a child at the age of 17?"

"No-"

"Then take it. Just to be safe if you guys go through with it."

"GUYS! WE'RE GOING!" I heard ma yelling. I took the condom and put it in my pocket.

xxx

We're in a restaurant called Buckley's, and I have to say that the food is good. Except I don't like the waiter. The whole time he's serving us he's flirting with Leigh. And clearly Leigh wasn't interested. When Leigh went to the restroom, he was following her, trying to get her number. Also, her phone has been buzzing all night.

"Let's check her phone." Ma said, reaching to Leigh's phone who was on the table.

"No, we can't do that!" I said.

"Yeah Santana, that's just horrible." Mom said, giving ma a disapproving look.

"I want to know who is texting her all night." Ma grabbed the phone.

"_Can't we talk?… I want you and nobody else… You're the love of my life…Are you dating blind kid to irritate me?…_Oh my God, these are all from John!"

"John? Quinn and Sam's son?" Mom asked.

"I think so. Blind kid? She's dating someone?"

"Good I gave her those condoms."

"Wait, you gave her condoms?"

"Yeah."

"Did you gave Miles over there some?"

I looked down to my lap.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry Milo, I will get you some tomorrow!"

"That is okay. I just get it from Leigh. Not that I'm having sex! And even if I did, I would have get condoms myself. No wait, that's none of you business!"

Speaking of great timing, Leigh came back and sat back down.

"That waiter is so creepy. I couldn't even pee! If he doesn't back off I'm going to be pissed! So, what were we talking about?"

"Nothing. Kids, what's going on in your lives?" Ma asked.

"Oh, good you ask! I've been meaning to tell you, but couldn't really found the right moment. But this is the perfect moment. I GOT INTO YOUNGSTON NURSE SCHOOL!"

"Wow, Leigh! I'm proud of you!" I said honest.

If anyone deserves something, it's Leigh. For years people said she couldn't get to college, make her way through high school barely. Because she has dyslexia and has ADHD, doesn't mean she is stupid. Leigh is smart but she's lazy.

"Thanks Miles! I just can't believe it."

"Excuse me."

I looked where the voice came from and saw that stupid waiter grinning like a creep.

"What?" I ask rudely.

"I wanted to ask this young lady if I can have her number." He said, pointing to Leigh.

"Look-"

"Logan."

"Look Logan. Clearly my sister isn't interested because if she was, she would flirt back with you. We don't appreciate it that you bother us at our family dinner, just to ask if you get the number of a girl who isn't interested. Now please, if you get the bill, we pay and then we'll never have to see you again. Off you go now."

Logan looked at me with wide eyes and almost run to get the bill.

"Wow Milo. That was really rude." Mom said.

"He got on my nerve."

"I taught you well my brother." Leigh said, giving me a slap on my shoulder.

After we paid, we went back to our house. I said that I was going out. To my surprise, Leigh also said she was going away.

"We are going to a party. We won't take long." Leigh said and we went out the door.

"We won't take long? I'll take long!" I said to her as we stepped into the car.

"Look, I thought this all through again. If you want to make it special, you do it a other time so you can prepare for it. Don't lose your v-card unless it feels special and right."

I looked at her and realized she had tears in her eyes.

"You're right. I'm calling her."

I grabbed my phone out my pocket and called Chloe.

"Hey Milo."

"Hi Chloe. Look, I don't think I'm coming tonight."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to make it special for you. I heard you were a virgin, so I thought to make your first time special."

"That is such bullcrap. You know what? Fine! I'll find someone else." And the line went dead.

I just stared at my phone. Then I looked up at Leigh whose eyes were still on the road.

"I guess I had my chance."

"What are you talking about?"

"She got mad and said she'll find someone else."

Leigh shook her head.

"Then she isn't worth losing your virginity for. One day, you will find that girl that appreciate you for who you are. And if Chloe can't see that, than she is blind and stupid."

"Thanks Leigh."

"I as actually going to a party. Would you like to join me?"

"I would."

"Don't worry Milly. I will always love you, no matter what big bro!"

"I love you too little sis."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5; Spelling test

**Santana's POV**

When Milo and Leigh were younger, Brittany and I found out how different and how the same twins could be. We found out that Milo was and is still a fast learner. Leigh was and still is always a mess when she has to study. It takes her more time than Milo to learn something new. Leigh liked all kinds of sport, Milo doesn't. They both like to sing and dance. A quality that they got from Brittany and I. I also like the fact that Leigh and Milo are a part of me and a part of Brittany. Leigh has Brittany's blue eyes, which I like even more because Brittany's eyes are beautiful. Milo looks like me. Although it's actually impossible, since Brittany carried them and we used a Latin donor, I still think that Milo looks like me. Leigh looks like Brittany but with brownish hair. She actually looks a lot like Brittany. Her intelligent is also a very touchy subject. We found out when they were 5 years old and had their first spelling test.

_"So Milo, how do you spell bird?" I asked my 5 year old son, who smiled brightly at me._

_"B-i-r-d." He said._

_"Well done Miles! Leigh, how do you spell shoe?" Brittany asked to Leigh, who had a frown on her face._

_"Uh… S-h… u?" She said with doubt._

_"No sweetheart. Try it again. Take your time." I said._

_Leigh looked at me. After 5 minutes, she shook her head._

_"I don't know. I don't know!"_

_"It's okay, LA. It's s-h-o-e." Brittany said._

_"You're stupid Leigh! It's the tenth easy word you didn't know!" Milo said to her._

_"Milo Lopez-Pierce! You don't say that to your sister." Brittany said with a stern voice._

_"Well, she is!" He continued._

_"I'm not stupid! You are stupid!" Leigh said back, raising her little voice a bit._

_"I'm not the one who doesn't know how to spell!" Milo spat to her._

_"I'M NOT STUPID!" Leigh said and run away from the couch we were sitting on, to her room._

_"Milo. Don't be mean to your sister. She has a hard time learning stuff. You know that." I said to him._

_"Now she knows how it feels like to be picked on." He said, crossing his arms over his chest._

_The next day, I was picking them up from school because Brittany had a dance class that was running late. I saw Milo running up to me with a big smile and Leigh walking with her head down, not as active as she always is._

_"Mami, mami! I had every word right!" Milo showed me his paper._

_"Well done Miles, I'm proud of you! How did you do Leigh?" I asked to Leigh, who had also walked up to me now._

_She just gave me the paper. I looked at the paper and all I saw were red lines._

_"I didn't do very good. Everybody laughed at me and said that I was stupid." She said with a sad voice._

_My heart broke because I know she was embarrassed about it. And I barely saw Leigh so sad. This must be bothering her a lot._

_"Sweetheart, you are not stupid. Next time you do better, I know you do. Come on, let's go home."_

_When we got home, Milo was playing with his truck and Leigh who normally would go outside or would be running around the house by now, was sitting at the table in the kitchen trying to read a book. I saw that she was struggling. After an half hour, she threw the book against the wall._

_"Leigh!" I said, shocked that she did that._

_"I can't read mami! I don't understand what it is saying! Everybody was right, I am stupid!" She said._

_"Oh sweetheart," I said, setting her on my lap and hugging her ", you are not stupid! You are very smart! You just have a hard time reading. It's okay. You are NOT stupid!" _

_"But everybody says so. Even miss Peterson said she was disappointed in me. But I can't help it. All the letters just dance around like mommy does when there is music on. Milo said that only happened when you're stupid."_

_I didn't sat anything back and just hugged her. I used to do it with Brittany whenever someone told her she was stupid, what isn't true. _

_"Sweetheart, why don't you go sit on the couch and watch a little tv or maybe go and try to read your book again. And remember, take your time to read the words." I said, picking up the book again._

_Leigh just nodded her head and went to the living room. After an hour, the front door opened and I heard Brittany's voice saying hi to the kids. She walked into the kitchen and gave me a kiss._

_"San, why is Leigh sitting QUIET on the couch reading a book?" She said, also sitting down at the table._

_I showed her the paper Leigh gave me today._

_"Everyone in her class said she was stupid because she almost had nothing good. But Miles had everything good." I showed her also the paper Milo gave me today._

_Brittany smiled, but then looked concerned. _

_"Do you think Leigh has dyslexia? I mean, she has a hard time learning things, a hard time reading or spelling things. Maybe we should get her tested."_

_"Maybe. Come on, let's start dinner. And when the kids are asleep, I have some dessert for you." I said with a smirk and Brittany giggled._

Later we found out that Leigh did indeed had dyslexia. And Milo was being a good brother by helping her read. And to think I didn't really wanted to have children. Brittany, Leigh and Milo are the best things that has ever happened to me. And I wouldn't want it any other way. Even that time Britt and I were on a break.

xxx

**AN = For a long time I didn't really know what to write about. I didn't have inspiration. Maybe you could write me and tell what you want to see what happens. Tell me what you want to see. The relationship between Brittany and Milo? The break between Santana and Brittany? The real father/donor of Leigh and Milo? The relationship between Leigh and John? The unholy trinity? Let me know. Also I have a tumblr = .com, if you want to know how the kids look like. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6; break-up

**Brittany's POV**

"Rise and shine, beautiful." I heard my wife whispering in my ear and kissing it afterwards.

I turned around and met the smiling face of Santana. I smiled back and she leaned in to kiss me on the lips. My hand went through her hair and my other hand came to rest on the small of her back.

"I like to wake up like that every day." I said as we pulled apart. Santana smiled again and kissed me again.

"MILO! I NEED TO GO TO THE DAMN TOILET! STOP SHAVING YOUR LEGS AND GET OUT YOU DOOFUS!" I heard Leigh yelling.

"I'M NOT SHAVING MY LEGS YOU NASTY! I'M SHOWERING!" I heard Milo yelling back.

"I'M COMING IN ANYWAY!" A door opened followed by a scream.

"GET OUT CREEP!"

"I JUST NEED TO PEE! TURN AROUND!"

"Ah, our angels are up. What a good start of the day." Santana said, chuckling.

I kissed her one more time before getting out of bed. However Santana pulled me back in bed and started kissing me again.

"Baby, I need to get up." I said as I was trying to pull away.

"It's Saturday. The kids are going to their own thing, out of the house I might add. Leigh is going to her tutor and Milo is going over to Peter. We have the house all to ourselves."

"Oooh, in that case." I kissed back.

I was so happy. I can't believe that I went almost a year of my life without this, without Santana.

_"Hey baby?" I said to Santana as we were cuddling on the couch after a long day of not seeing each other._

_"Yes?" Santana said, kissing my forehead._

_"Do you think we are ready?"_

_"Ready? Ready for what?"_

_"To have kids." I felt Santana froze. I looked up and saw that her eyes were with a little fear._

_"Kids? Why do we need kids? We're only 23 years old. We aren't even married."_

_"Since when do you need to be married if you want children? Besides, we've been together for 5 years if you don't count the day we met. I think we should have a child."_

_"But I'm in the middle of getting my PhD. And like I said, we are only 23 years old. We're too young."_

_"Santana, you don't know how long conceiving will last. It can work on the first try but it can also work after a year or even longer. If we want kids, we should start now."_

_"Well, I don't want them."_

_I was shocked._

_"Who doesn't want them?"_

_"I do! They are dirty, they cry and cost a lot of money. We don't need kids Britt!"_

_"But I want them!"_

_"Well, you don't have a say in this! I'm not agreeing with this."_

_"I don't have a say in this? It's OUR relationship! I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me?" I started to yell and getting frustrated. _

_"Like you said, we got together when we were 18. If I told you then, wouldn't you started a relationship with me?"_

_"Well, I don't know!"_

_We stared at each other and I saw hurt in Santana's eyes. Then anger and she walked away, putting on her shoes._

_"Where the hell are you going?"_

_"I'm going out. I need to cool off before I say something I will regret." She said and was grabbing her keys._

_"Right! Run away Santana! Like you have been doing every time it gets a little hard! I'm feeling that I'm dealing with the 16-year old you again for the past weeks!"_

_Santana only turned around to glare at me and went out the door. I let out a frustrated scream._

_xxx_

_"I'm feel like I'm losing her. For two months we have been fighting and if it gets a little hard, she runs away! I don't know how the deal with this, Quinn. She is pulling away." I said as Quinn and I were sitting on the couch of Santana's and mine apartment. _

_"I don't know Britt. Maybe she doesn't like to fight with you." Quinn said._

_I took a sip of the wine we were drinking._

_"Well, she should just finish them instead of running away. It feels like I'm in high school again. One minute we're good, the next we are fighting over relationship stuff. And I'm worried right now because I have no idea where she is."_

_"She will come back Britt. She will always come back to you."_

_xxx_

_But she didn't. At least to spent the night at our apartment. I don't know how many texts I've sent her or how many calls. I felt asleep apparently. I went to the kitchen and started making tea when I heard the front door. I quickly walked to the hall and saw Santana standing there. I let out a sight of relieve and went over to hug her._

_"Thank God! I was so worried." When I pulled back, I noticed she didn't hugged me back._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, more than worried now._

_"I'm so sorry!" Santana bursted out in tears._

_"It's okay. You're back now."_

_"No, not that! I'm so sorry Britt!"_

_"What are you sorry for?" Now I was confused._

_"I went to a bar yesterday after our fight. There was this girl…" She cried now even harder._

_My heart broke because I didn't needed to hear what had happened with that girl. But I had to ask._

_"You slept with her?" I asked, with tears in my eyes._

_Santana only nodded. My heart broke even further now that she confirmed. _

_"Oh my God. Oh my God." was the only thing that came out of my mouth._

_"Britt, I'm so sorry." She reached out to touch me but I flinched away._

_"I can't believe it. It's high school all over again. Are we really having that much trouble?" I asked out loud to myself._

_"I couldn't help myself. This girl was sweet, caring and made me feel loved."_

_"I CAN MAKE YOU FEEL LOVED! YOU CAN'T BLAME ME FOR THIS! YOU CHEATED!"_

_"BECAUSE YOU WANT SOMETHING AGAINST MY WILL!"_

_"YOU ARE PUSHING ME AWAY! YOU'RE BRINGING UP YOUR WALLS AGAIN LIKE IN HIGH SCHOOL! I THOUGHT I COULD BREAK THEM DOWN AGAIN, BUT I COULDN'T! AND I'M TIRED SANTANA! I'M TIRED!"_

_"Britt, lets just calm down. We can talk about it."_

_"No, I don't think I can talk about it. I'm just too tired. For the last couple of months I got even more tired. I need the energy back again."_

_"Wait, Britt. Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Santana looked at me._

_"I…I think we should break up."_

_It was so quiet after I said that sentence. I never thought I would say that sentence to Santana._

_"Britt, we can talk about this. We can figure this out!" Santana was crying again. I felt my own tears fall._

_"No, we can't. What we had for the past months wasn't healthy. Look what it made of us. I need the time to get my energy back."_

_"But I love you!" Santana yelled with tears streaming down her face. I almost went over to her and hugged her. Almost._

_"I'm sorry. I'm going to pack my stuff and I will be back for my other stuff an other time."_

_Santana didn't stop me when I stood up and walked to the bedroom to start packing my stuff I would need. I texted Quinn to ask if I could stay there for a while and she texted me back that I was always welcome. After 15 minutes I came back to the living room where Santana stared at me._

_"Where are you staying?"_

_"I don't think it's a great idea to say that to you. It's better if we don't have contact."_

_"Right. I'm so sorry Britt." Santana said, looking down._

_I didn't say anything and walked out the door._

_xxx_

_After 3 weeks, it was time I went back to get the rest of my stuff for the new place I got. I went around a time I knew Santana wasn't home. I parked the car and went inside the building with my old key. I stood in front the door and hoped that Santana didn't changed the locks. Thinking about Santana still hurt. I put my key in, but the door wasn't locked. I opened the door and walked inside._

_"Jamie? Is that you?" I heard Santana's voice yell from the kitchen._

_I closed the door and Santana just came in to the hall._

_"Oh, Brittany…" She said softly, her eyes also going soft._

_"I just came here to get the rest of my stuff." I said as I moved inside. I saw that everything had changed. I didn't saw anything from me anymore._

_"Oh, right. I just put all your stuff in boxes in the bedroom closet."_

_I waked to the bedroom and opened the closet. There were two boxes with 'Brittany' on it._

_"Thanks." I lifted the boxes in my arms and went to the door again._

_"Uhm…" I knew Santana wanted to say something._

_"I didn't knew you were home. I thought you were at school today. Or else I wouldn't come of course." I said quickly, not looking in her eyes._

_"That's okay. By the way, Jamie is just a friend. She was going to teach me how the cook." Santana said, still with the soft voice._

_"I don't really care who Jamie is." I said with honest._

_Before I went out the door, I saw Santana nod and open her mouth but I was already closing the door._

_xxx_

_It's been already 9 months since Santana and I broke up. After I was at her place to get my stuff, she texted me a couple of times and sent me flowers. I didn't response on it because I couldn't stop picturing her with a other girl, having sex. I got a job at a dance studio since 4 months already and I'm having the best time. It was when I just got home when I got that phone call._

_"Hello?"_

_"Brittany?" I heard my mom's voice. I could hear she had been crying._

_"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked with worry in my voice._

_"Britt, your…your father had a heart attack!" My mom was crying again. _

_I felt my heart stop for a second._

_"Is he still alive?"_

_"I don't know! The doctors won't tell me anything! Please come here! Please!" _

_"Mom, I'll be there in a hour." I hung up the phone._

_I ran into my bedroom to get a bag and putting some clothes and toiletries in it. I was still packing when someone knocked on my door. I ran to the door and opened it. Santana was standing there._

_"Santana, I don't have time for you! I have to go!" I ran back to get my bag and walked back to the door._

_"Your mom called me." She said._

_I looked at her. I saw she also had a bag with her._

_"I'm coming with you. You shouldn't go alone." Santana said, trying to hold my hand. I snatched my hand away from her grip._

_"I don't want you to come. You're not my GIRLFRIEND." I started to get angry again. I just wanted to leave._

_"No, but I'll always be your best friend. You need me. Come on, get in my car. I drive."_

_She grabbed my bag and threw it in her car next to hers. She walked over to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I rolled my eyes and quickly sat in the car. Santana closed the door and went to sit behind the wheel. After 15 minutes, she tried to make a conversation. _

_"How are you doing?"_

_"Well my father just had a heart attack. I'm feeling great!" _

_"I meant before that. After we…" She didn't finish her sentence._

_"I was doing alright. I got a job at that dance studio I always wanted to teach."_

_"Wow Britt that's great!" Santana smiled as she glanced at me._

_I felt my cheeks getting red. My heart was beating really hard and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering. After 9 months, she still had that affect on me._

_"Are you seeing anybody?" She asked._

_Now I didn't know if I should be honest or not. Maybe I just had to tell her._

_"Uhm… I had a couple of one night stands. What about you?"_

_I saw how Santana's smile dropped from her face. She cleared her throat before answering._

_"I…uh… I went out with _**that **_girl two times. But after that, nobody."_

_She didn't needed to tell me who that girl was. I couldn't believe. She tried to go out with the girl who ruined our relationship. Well… who made sure that that was the drop for me._

_"Great." I muttered._

_"What?" Santana asked._

_"Why would you try to date the girl who ruined our relationship?"_

_"She didn't ruined our relationship."_

_"You cheated on me with her."_

_"You're not over that already? It has been 9 months."_

_"Of course I'm not over it! The girl who I loved with my whole heart has betrayed me. And I still love her. That is the worst part."_

_After that we didn't really spoke. It was until we were at the hospital that she said something._

_"I'm going to park and then I'll be waiting for you in the waiting area."_

_I just nodded and stepped outside the car. I ran inside the hospital to the front desk._

_"I'm looking for Wiliam Pierce."_

_The man behind the desk looked at the computer._

_"Yes, mr. Pierce is in room 42, right down the hall." The man said, pointing to the hall right from me._

_I ran to room 42 and burst in. My mom looked up at me and started sobbing._

_"Brittany… he's alive!" My mom stood up to hug me._

_I went over to my father and looked at him. He was getting old. He only had grey hair on his head and was starting to get those age freckles. And all those tubes on him made him even look older. I bent over to kiss his head._

_"I'm here daddy."_

_xxx_

_I went to get coffee, when I saw that Santana was still in the waiting area. To be honest, I totally forgot she was even here. She saw me, stood up and walked over to me._

_"How is he doing?" She asked, her eyes worried._

_"He's alive. He needs to stay in the hospital for a few more days but other than that, he seems fine."_

_"That's good to hear. Are you going to stay here for those days?"_

_"Yeah, I am. You can go home now."_

_I turned to walk away but a hand grabbing my wrist is stopping me._

_"I'm not going anywhere and you know it. I'm going to be here for you. And I'm staying here with you." She said with soft eyes._

_"Okay. I was going to get coffee, you want some?" I asked._

_"I walk with you." Santana smiled at me._

_We walked to the cafeteria, to the coffee machine. Santana was making our coffees. As I looked to her, I couldn't help but fall in love with her again. Not that I fell out of love with her. But now, she was even more beautiful than I remembered. She was being sweet, caring, loving. I felt my heart beat faster and the butterflies in my stomach flutter hard. I had the urge to kiss her and it took all my strength to not to do it. _

_"So, I'll guess I just go to my parents' house tonight. I should give them a phone call…"_

_"Stay with me." I said before realizing what exactly came out of my mouth._

_"What?"_

_"I mean, my mom is going to stay here and the hospital lets only one guest be by the patient so I'll have to go to my old home. But I don't really want to be alone tonight."_

_"Oh... Yeah, of course." Santana smiled at me again. She handed over our coffee and we walked back._

_xxx_

_Four hours later, I was brushing my hair in my old room as Santana stepped in._

_"I was going to make us some food but all I found in the fridge was bacon… I think I solved the heart attack mystery."_

_I laughed. It was really good to laugh with Santana again._

_"I didn't really thank you properly for coming with me. You really shouldn't have."_

_I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me for Santana to sit. She went over and sat next to me._

_"No, I should. I mean, you're my best friend. You needed me."_

_Something about best friend bothered me. I wanted to be more than a best friend. But I'm afraid that if we are in a relationship together, that it will go the same way again._

_"Look Britt, I'm really sorry for everything. You had every right to break up with me. I was indeed acting the same way like in high school." Santana said, looking into my eyes._

_"But I have to be honest right now. Not seeing you for 9 months was a hell for me. I mean, I spent my life with you since we were 12. I wasn't used that you weren't around. You don't know how many times I regret not fighting for you. But I thought it was for the best. That you needed a break from me. And when you showed up in our…uh… my apartment, all my feelings came back. That's why I texted you and sent you flowers for a week. And when you didn't answer me, I got your message. And Sam and Quinn said you were back on your feet again. And I was relieved that you were doing alright. And my feelings were disappearing. But when I first saw you since months, all of my feelings came back and I realized, I wanted to do anything to make you happy again."_

_"San…"_

_"I love you Brittany. I love you with whole my heart and I don't want to spent another minute without you. I actually," Santana reached into her pocket and a black velvet box came out, ", I even got a ring. I mean, I had the ring when we were together and I was going to ask someday. But all I want is to marry you and have a house full of kids if that what you want. Because I know I do."_

_I was in shock. Was she really proposing?_

_"You don't have to answer right away-"_

_"I want that too."_

_Santana looked at me again and after a while smiled softly._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, I want to marry you."_

_I leaned forward and placed my lips gently on hers. I felt sparkles and fireworks after not kissing her for 9 months._

_"Lets start a family."_

"MOM! MA! LEIGH IS BEING DISGUSTING!"

"SHUT UP WUS! I WASN'T!"

"GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM ALREADY!"

"ALRIGHT, CALM YOUR MAN TITS!"

"I DO NOT HAVE MAN TITS!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

Even though we didn't have a house full of kids, I was happy I got the spent the rest of my life with Santana. Because what we have now, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Prom

**Milo's POV**

I was walking down the hall when I saw the new girl standing at her locker. Alicia Cortez. We were science partners and we went out a couple of times. She was a beautiful, smart, funny girl. And she was Hispanic. My ma would be proud because I really like her. So I took up all my courage and decided to ask her out to prom. I had a single red rose behind my back as I approached her at her locker. I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to me. She flashed her most beautiful smile.

"Hey Milo, what's up?" She asked as she was putting a book in her locker.

I gave her the red rose that was behind my back.

"Would you like to go to prom with me?" I asked with sweat on my forehead.

She looked confused for a second and I was freaking out. Just when I wanted to run away to avoid the awkwardness, she smiled and took the rose.

"I would love to go to prom with you." She said, smelling the rose.

"Really? That's so cool. I wasn't really sure if you wanted to go with me because I'm sure you got asked a lot cause you're the most beautiful girl in the school and that maybe jocks asked you and that you didn't want to go with a loser like me so I was-" I was cut off because I felt a pair of lips on my cheek.

"You think I'm the most beautiful girl in the school?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, have you looked in the mirror?"

She giggled. I never found a giggle so cute before.

"To be honest, I kinda already have my dress. I was waiting for you to ask me."

"Oh. That's awesome… So what color is the dress?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can match my tie with your dress. You know, so that everybody knows you're with me…"

She smiled again.

"My dress will be purple. I will sent you a picture so you can wear the same shade. See you later." She kissed me on the cheek again and walked away, with the rose in her hand.

xxx

"Oh sweeties! I'm so excited to go prom shopping with my 2 kids!" Mom said, hugging Leigh and me in the middle of the store.

"Honey, let go of them. They need to separate since Milo needs a suit and corsage and Leigh a dress." Ma said, gently pulling mom's arms away from us.

"Right! You take Leigh and I'll go with Milo." She grabbed my arm and pulled me to the man area.

"I take it you asked somebody. Who may I ask?" She asked as she was looking for a black suit my size.

"Her name is Alicia Cortez. She is the new girl and we are science partners. I liked her from the moment she stepped foot in the class."

"Ahh, Milo."

"Oh, I want to match with her for prom. She sent me a picture of the color of her dress. I'm going to find a tie that has the same shade and color."

"Can I see the dress?"

"Well, she only sent me the color. Not the whole dress because she wants to surprise me."

"Let me help you. In the mean while, why don't you describe her? Her looks and personality."

We walked over to the ties and I handed my phone with the picture to her as we looked through the purple ties. I didn't know there were so many color purple.

"She has long brown hair. Beautiful olive colored eyes. Her skin is tanned. She is smart, sweet, funny and beautiful. She is kinda everything I look in a girl."

"Sounds like you really like her. Found it!" She took out a purple tie.

"Let's go the the corsages. We need one that describes everything she is. I was also thinking a wrist corsage."

We walked over to the corsages and I didn't really saw one that described her. They kind of looked the same to me. And I wanted to give her something that was unique.

"What about this one?" Mom asked holding out a very simple one.

"Mom, I want to give her something unique. Not something every guy who doesn't care about their date's feelings gives."

I saw the woman behind the counter looking up from her magazine.

"Excuse me? Can I help you with something?" She asked, smiling friendly.

"Yes, do you maybe have something very very special? Like a one in a kind corsage?" I asked, smiling friendly back.

"Well, these are pretty much all that I have. But I couldn't help but hear you talking and I might want to make you one."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You seem like a good kid. And the way you spoke about that girl, I think she is the one for you."

"Thank you so much ma'am. You're very kind."

"You're welcome, child. So, tell me what you want the corsage to look like."

I thought about that. I gave her a red rose when I asked her. And maybe the ribbon should be an olive color since her eyes have a olive color.

"Maybe a red rose in it because that was what I gave her when I asked her and maybe a olive colored ribbon. That's the color of her eyes."

The woman behind the counter smiled.

"I just have to happen to have a rose and a olive colored ribbon in the back. If you hang around for an hour, I will make it right away."

"Thank you so much ma'am. We'll see you in an hour!" I said and mom and I walked over to where Leigh and ma are looking for dresses.

"Leigh, who asked you out?" Mom said.

"Nick Edwards."

"Edwards? The quarterback Nick Edwards?" I asked.

"Yeah. To be honest, I was quite surprised too. But since he was the first one…"

"Wait, other guys asked you out?" Ma asked.

"Only 3 other guys."

"I'm sure you'll have a good time with Nigel." Ma said.

"Nick."

"Whatever."

xxx

I was standing in front of the mirror in my bedroom, trying to tie my tie. I let out a frustrated groan. There was a knock on my door and mom poked her head around the door.

"Everything alright Milly?" She asked.

"No, I can't get this tie on. Will you please help me?"

Mom smiled and walked into my room. She stood before me and was doing my tie. I just realized that I'm a lot taller than her as I was looking down at her.

"You excited?" She asked.

"I'm a little nervous. I really like this girl and don't want to screw this up with her."

"If you really really like this girl, you'll be fine! You are a sweet, handsome, caring gentleman. She will like you."

"Yeah, doesn't really help."

"Well, be lucky I'm here. Because you know your mother and sister, they will make fun of you. They can't help themselves so that's why I sent your mother to your sister's room to help her out instead of you. So we could have this talk."

I nodded.

"Alright, all done. Look at you handsome! Let me get my camera." And mom walked out of the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I must say the purple tie looks good on me. I smiled at myself.

"Santana! Come and see your handsome boy!" I heard mom shouting before coming into my room with a camera.

"OK Miles. Smile!" And a flash went through my room.

"Oh, my little boy is growing up!" Ma said as she came into my room.

Ma and mom were taking like a hundred photos.

"Ma! Mom! I need to go if I want to pick up Alicia." I said.

"Alright, have a good time sweetheart. Be back around 3!" Mom said, kissing me on the cheek.

I grabbed the corsage of my bed and walked to the stairs. I walked past Leigh's room and peeked inside. Leigh was wearing a beautiful blue dress. I had to say something to her.

"Leigh, you look beautiful." I said, stepping in her room.

Leigh turned around and smiled.

"Thank you, Miles. You look handsome." I saw a spark in her eyes.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Miles."

"Do you still have a…condom?" I asked, blushing.

I saw how she frowned.

"If I still have a condom? Dude, what do you think of me? That I ran out of a box of 15 condoms?"

"I didn't mean it like that. Sorry, but do you have one?"

"Why do you need it?"

"Leigh! I don't have time to talk to you. I have to pick up Alicia."

She went over to her nightstand and grabbed the box. She pulled one condom out and tossed it to me.

"Knock yourself out." She said and turned back to the mirror.

I walked out of her room and put the condom in my back pocket.

"Milo!" I turned and saw ma coming to me.

"Treat her with respect, like a queen. Make this a night that she will always remember and when she says no, it means no." She did my tie one more time.

"I know ma. I don't want to ruin things with her. I really really like her."

"I know you do. And your mother and I will be away for the night, just in case."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I walked out the door to the car to pick Alicia up.

xxx

It was the end of prom and I had a blast. Alicia was crazy beautiful, the jocks actually liked me, I had my mom's dance feet with me. And all that without any alcohol. I was standing in front of my car, ready to open the door for Alicia as she grabbed my neck and kissed me on the lips. As I kissed back, I put my hands on the middle of her back. She pulled back and I saw she had a smile on her face.

"You really are a gentleman. Let's say we go back to your place?" She said.

I just nodded my head and opened the car door for her. She smiled and stepped in the car. I almost run to the driver side and broke all the limits to get home. I also run to her side to open the door. She laughed out loud.

"Eager much?"

"Crap. I'm sorry. It's just that I like you very much."

She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Let's go to your room."

I nodded, quickly opened the door and led her to my room. When she began taking off my jacket and tie, my heart was beating out of my chest.

"Alicia, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"It's my first time."

"Oh. I thought you… Just know I like you very much and thank you for trusting me."

"I also like you very much."

She continued with undressing me and she undressed herself. I will always remember this night because it's the night I lost my virginity.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; the Game

**Leigh's POV**

"Thanks again Al. You really helped me a lot. Tell me what I can do in return. Do I have to buy you a better stick? New sunglasses maybe?" I said to the guy who was my tutor for the past couple weeks.

"No, I'm okay. When my mom says I need new sunglasses, I'll call you." He said, smiling to me and getting up grabbing his stick.

"You have to! Thank you so much." I went over him and kissed him on the cheek. I saw how he blushed.

"You're welcome." And he turned to walk out of the library.

I grabbed my books, put them in my locker and went outside to my bike, ready to go home.

"Hey Leigh, wait up!" I heard someone yelling.

I turned around and saw that John was running towards me. I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering.

"What's up John?" I asked once he was standing in front of me.

"As you might know, there is a big football game tonight. And I was wondering, if you could come and watch?" He said and I saw him blushing.

"Oh, well, I don't know." I said.

"Is it because you're dating that blind kid?"

"What? We're not dating. He was tutoring me. He helped me a lot."

"Well, why can't you come then?"

"Alright, I'll come. But my family is also coming. I bet my moms want to see you kick ass." I smiled at him.

"Great! I'll see you tonight then. The game starts at 6." He kissed me on the cheek and walked away.

I don't think I ever blushed like that. Lately, he is so sweet to me. But I can't really trust him. What if he just uses me? To have sex again I mean? That night meant something to me. He is the only guy I have ever slept with and I want him to be the only guy. I know it's cliché, but I really feel that way. I remember when my moms were going to explain sex when Milo and I were 15.

_"Kids, we want to talk about something." Ma said, a little uncomfortable._

_"I thought it was mine!" I said, automatic reaction I guess._

_"What?" Ma said._

_"Oh, I thought that I was in trouble because… Never mind. You wanted to talk about something?" Milo and I were sitting on the couch._

_"Yes, we did. Since you guys are already 15 years old, we wanted to talk about something that is going to be a part of your life. Sex." Mom said._

_I swear Milo's eyes popped out of their sockets and I had to blush. I'm not quite sure why._

_"You need to know that you're at an age where these things are going to matter. And I know this is embarrassing but I'm sure there are kids around you who already had sex. We wanted that you guys know when you do it, that you need to make sure it's safe. I mean, I was 15 when I started to have sex." Mom said._

_"Mom! That is something a child never has to know!" I said._

_"We know what we have to do. Always have a condom." Milo said._

_"Yes, that's when there is a boy and a girl. Let's talk about boy on boy and girl on girl, in case you guys are experimenting.."_

I remember being so embarrassed. They actually explained a lot, almost every kind. Because they didn't had that doesn't we won't have that as mom said. As I was setting my bike in the garage, I saw that ma returned from her work and got out of her car.

"Hey, I just did some groceries. We're having mac and cheese. Your mother's and Milo's favorite." She said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Actually, don't bother. John asked me if we wanted to come to his big game tonight and I really want to go." I was blushing again.

"John, huh? Well, we come for the little guy. When does the game starts?"

"At 6 pm."

Later, I changed into clothes that were the school's color. When I walked out of my room, I saw that Milo was on his bed reading a book.

"You're not coming?"

"Naw, football was never my thing you know."

"Yeah, I know. Need to bring you some nachos?"

"No I'm good. Have fun." He turned to his book again.

We arrived at the Lakewood High School football field. I was walking to the stands when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw John smiling at me in his football uniform.

"You guys go ahead and find a seat, I'll be there soon." I said to my moms who, I know, are sending knowing looks to each other but were going to find seats.

"I'm glad you came. I'll make sure I play even better." John smiled at me.

"But you are already a good player. I don't think it's very fair to the other team if you play even better."

"You're cute. Look, I have to go, but I see to you after the game? I heard there is going to be an after party if we win or lose."

"Sure. See you later."

John smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek again. I blushed again. That is some kind of a record. No one blushed that much. I saw my moms sitting in the stands next to Quinn and Sam. I went over and sat down. The Lakewood Lions eventually won the game by 62-48. I was so proud of John. The only sad thing was that I couldn't say that he was my boyfriend. I turned to my moms when I saw John waving at me after he showered.

"Is it okay if I went to a party?" I asked, almost begging.

My moms just laughed and nodded their heads. I hugged them both and run over to John who hold out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and he kissed it. And I blushed. AGAIN. God, this boy. He helped me into his car and drove to the house where the party was. I looked at him.

"Your hair is getting darker. It's turning into black."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"Are you going to dye it?"

"Nah, I might as well just let it get dark." He turned for a second to smile at me.

We arrived at the house of some guy named Jackson. The same house where I lost my virginity. Suddenly, John was opening the car door for me and grabbed my hand to help me out. He kept holding my hand as we went into the house. There was loud music. Everybody was dancing and drunk. John gave me a drink and I drunk it in 1 second. I grabbed his hand and we started dancing. I think we danced for almost 2 hours when I said to him I'm going to get more drinks. I walked to the kitchen and poured some drinks for us. It was then that I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see the anger face of Abigail Knoxville.

"What do you want Knoxville?" I said annoyed. I really didn't like this girl.

"You embarrassed me in front of the whole school!" She said in my face. Her breath smelled like alcohol and she was holding a bottle of beer.

"Knoxville, that was like 3 months ago. Get over it."

"I don't want to get over it. I want payback."

"Payback?"

Before I could ask further, she smashed the bottle against my neck. I felt how the glass cut the skin in my neck. I yelled out the pain and pressed my hand against the cut, maybe cuts. Before I could react, I felt Abigail pushing me on the ground and jumping on me. A fist connected my jaw a few times until I heard someone yell my name. Abigail was pulled off me and I got lifted from the ground. The person who lifted me, carried me to the yard and laid me on the grass.

"Leigh, what the hell happened?" It was John.

I felt really dizzy. My jaw and neck hurt really bad. I pressed my hand against the cut again.

"I don't know. She started attacking me. How is my neck?" I showed him my neck.

"Damn, that is a really bad cut. Maybe we should go to the hospital to let that cut checked out. Come on." He lifted me again and threw my arm around his shoulder.

We walked to his car and he helped me in. We rode to the hospital to the ER and waited my turn. After an hour, a doctor called my name and I had to sit on a bed.

"Okay miss Lopez-Pierce, let me look at your neck." He lifted me head so he could look at my cut.

"That is a deep cut. A nurse is going to clean it and I'm going to close it again. So you need stitches. I think it's time to call your parents."

And with that he was gone again.

"Can you call my moms?" I asked John, handing him my phone.

"Of course." He called my ma's number, what was the emergency number. Mean while, a nurse came in to clean my cut. It hurt like hell.

"Hello? No this is John… I'm calling you with Leigh's phone because she is in the hospital now… No, nothing really serious… She needs stitches… If you can come, we can explain further… Yes, okay see you later."

John handed me my phone again, since the nurse was done with cleaning my cut.

"Your mother is coming right now, so don't worry. She will be here in 5 minutes."

And John was right. She was here in 5 minutes.

"Sweetheart! What happened?" Ma said, grabbing my hand since she can't hug me.

"You remember Abigail Knoxville? The girl I got in a fight with? Well, she wanted payback and smashed a bottle against my neck and hit me a couple of times in the jaw." I showed her the bruise that was forming on my jaw.

The doctor came in again.

"Hello Dr. Lopez-Pierce. Miss Lopez-Pierce, I'm going to stitch up your neck now. The anesthesia is going to hurt but try not the move."

After 20 minutes and 6 stitches, I could go home. John rode with us because he has been drinking (a little bit) and ma didn't allowed him to drive home.

"Ma, is it okay if John stays over?" I asked.

"Uhm… sure. But John, you have to text your mom that you are staying with us."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ma helped me up my room and I sat on my bed.

"Don't let anything happen, missy. He can sleep in your bed but that's it. And you know, I hear everything." She kissed me on my cheek and walked out of my room. 20 seconds later, John came in my room.

He closed the door and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. He walked towards me and pushed me against the bed. He went to lay on top of me and kissed the bruise on my jaw. Then he kissed my cheek and eventually my lips. He was so gentle. He was being sweet and I liked it. As we kissed more, his hands were under my t-shirt and my hands were on the small of his back.

"We have to stop." I whispered to him.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Because my mom said nothing can happen. She will know. And I know she will know. "

John rolled off of me and laid beside me. He kissed me one more time before standing up.

"Do you have anything I can wear? Like a pj maybe?" John asked.

"Yeah, in my closet I have a incredible hulk boxer. Maybe it fit you?"

"You have a incredible hulk boxer?"

"I like sleeping in boxers. And the incredible hulk is my favorite superhero. That reminds me, can you grab my incredible hulk hoodie? It's the green one. The only green thing I have."

Soon John was wearing the incredible hulk boxer and I was wearing the incredible hulk hoodie as I was taking out my contacts.

"Goodnight John."

"Goodnight Leigh."

He kissed me on the cheek and put his arms around my waist. I was asleep within 5 minutes.

xxx

Next morning, I was woken up due to something wet on my cheek. I realized John was still here and kissed my cheek.

"You do know I see almost nothing right? It's that I wasn't too drunk to remember you are still here. By the way, have you seen my glasses? I forgot where I put them."

I felt John moving on the bed and a pair of glasses were pushed in my hand. I smiled and put the glasses on. I saw a clear view of John now and he was smiling.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" He asked, kissing me gently on the lips.

"Besides the fact that my jaw hurts like hell and can fall off any moment, I slept great. I suppose we have to get out of bed right now and have breakfast." I said, standing up from the bed.

John also stood up. As he was shirtless, I looked at his chest and abs. Can you blame me? He has killer abs!

"Nice to know you like how I look." He said, laughing.

"I think you look very nice. So handsome."

He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist and pushed me against him.

"I really like you. I know I made a mistake by rejecting you. And I want nothing more than to be with you."

My heart melted. I put my arms around his neck and put our foreheads against each other.

"I really like you too. And I also want to be with you."

John kissed me softly on the lips.

"I can't."

I was confused. But he just said…

"But you said you want to be with me."

"I know, but I can't. We can't."

I pulled myself out of his embrace. I looked at him with a frown.

"Why can't we?"

"High school is over in 1 month. After that we go our separate ways. You go to college and I'm going to the Navy."

My eyes widen.

"The Navy?! You're going to the NAVY?! Are you insane? You can't do that! You can die!"

"Leigh, listen. I have no idea where to go to college. I already signed up and they accepted me. I'll start training in August. While I'm in the Navy, I can think about what I want to do for almost 4 years."

"I think fate hates me. I can finally have you and then you go do something like that. It's not fair!"

John tried to hug me again but I pushed him away.

"Leigh, I'm sorry. But I really want to do this. They also want me. I can't back out now! What am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe not go?! You're so smart. You can do anything you want. You know there is something going on between Mexico and the US. Maybe a war on sea start. I can't have you go there!"

"It's not your decision to make."

"Don't you think I know that? Look, we can find you a good college with a football team. Maybe you can get a scholarship."

"No, I can't Leigh. Stop trying to change my mind. I'm going, and that's that."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Then I don't see the point of us."

John looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"It's May John. We can't have three months with each other before you go. You'll be gone for four years and I'll be at my college in Cleveland. And if we do get together, we will only hurt each other in the end."

I walked over to my bedroom door and opened it.

"I think it's better if you leave now."

John walked over to me and took my face in his hands.

"I won't give up on us. You may to this now, but I won't let you walk out of my life."

He kissed me softly before putting on his clothes and walking out. I heard him say his goodbyes with my mothers and I laid back on the bed with my face buried in my pillow. I let my tears fall and didn't leave me room for the rest of the day.


End file.
